


Сегодня

by fandom_Russian_original_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Russian_original_2020/pseuds/fandom_Russian_original_2020
Summary: Название: СегодняАвтор: fandom Russian original 2020Бета: fandom Russian original 2020Размер: миди, около 4200 словПерсонажи: Марк/Лерка, Марк|КолькаКатегория: гет, элементы слэшаЖанр: драма, ангст, hurt/comfortРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: Один день и целая жизнь Валерии Сергеевны, которая глубоко внутри себя до сих пор — Лерка.Примечания: даркфик с не графично счастливым финаломПредупреждение: заболевания, смерть персонажей, упоминания наркотиков.Для голосования: #. fandom Russian original 2020 — "Сегодня"
Relationships: Марк/Лерка, Марк|Колька





	Сегодня

Порой меня охватывает тревога: а вдруг мы уже в Раю?  
Станислав Е. Лец

Лерке пятьдесят три года и она давно уже Валерия Сергеевна, по меньшей мере.

На градуснике за окном почти тридцать градусов. А в Питере теперь как раз сугробы дотаяли — поздняя весна. У Лерки в этом году всё как-то слишком поздно. И она мёрзнет. У неё субфебрильная температура тела, стабильная потеря веса, махровый халат и отдельная, самая лучшая, палата.

У неё рак в терминальной стадии и официальное заключение о результатах последней диагностики на руках. Вот уж точно — последней. Лерка водит пальцами по англо-русскому словарю. Хотя, чтоб понять — не рыпайся, тётя, достаточно внимательнее посмотреть на доктора, когда он утром забегает с обходом. С его-то богатой мимикой утаить напряжение за шутливым тоном — задачка не из лёгких, тут опыт и житейский, и врачебный роли-то не играет — убивать, пусть и словом, скупым вердиктом консилиума — не научишься. И рак затаивать как дыхание, хотя бы на две-три минуты, не ощущать его, скользкого, беспокойного внутри — не научишься не умирать.

Мудрый француз в израильском центре. Лечат всем миром, а толку? Разве что волосы после химии выпали и накладные ресницы, свершилось, перестали вызывать у Марка страдальческие вздохи — необходимость, а что синие — так на родине его великого народа ей не до блужданий по магазинам — чем богаты, то и клеим. Прямо на тонкую, в полосочку капилляров кожу век — клеим. Так и бродили под ручку по улицам, он — в модных солнечных очках на половину осунувшейся потрёпанной морды, она — лысая, зато при синих ресницах. Русским матом обсуждали американских битников — Марк дозрел-таки до работы над собственным романом — чинная семейная пара, надо же. Дожили.

Лерка гладит холодную макушку, обнимает себя за плечи. Худющая. Ещё бы серёжки вставить обратно в пупок, в соски, в язык и всё — тридцати лет как не бывало.

Она и впрямь тогда верила, что умрут все, а она всё равно немного позже всех, что с Марком они разведутся, как только тоска по Кольке у обоих стихнет. У неё до сих пор не стихла. Марк до сих пор не произносит его имени вслух.

Она прерывисто выдыхает и распрямляется, цепляясь за подоконник пальцами. Поясница ноет. И Лерка — тоже. Это всё химия, говорят, от неё быстро раскисаешь, гормональное, говорят. Им-то виднее, здоровым, полным сил, планов. Возможностей.

В коридоре раздаются шаги — лёгкая танцующая поступь обрывается у двери. Это Соня — бойкая и вёрткая девчонка с ямочками на щеках и тощими ногами.

Она так похожа на Кольку.

-1-

Это Кольке, наверное, стоило умереть от рака. С его-то страстью к запрещённым — отношениям, веществам, лозунгам — идеальная смерть уйти во сне, уйти во сны. А он, неправильный отброс общества, или как там ещё родители Марка таких называли, не перебрал с дозой, ВИЧ не подцепил, как и положено жалким наркошам. И пидорам.

Не сдох, а благородно — погиб.

И Марку от этого тяжелее всех. Это же ему бабок не хватало, самодостаточности, всё рвался-рвался к новым вершинам, чтоб папеньке своему, конформисту, досадить. Всё тянул и тянул Кольку за собой из болота. Изодрал в клочья.

Говорил ему накануне отъезда: «Надо, Коль. Полгода практики и всё, слышишь, это ж стажировка европейская, меня здесь с руками оторвут. Квартиру снимем, заживём, да?»

Колька щурился и улыбался: «Лерку с собой заберём?» Марк целовал его в висок, касался легко саднящими ещё, разбитыми о Колькин кулак губами, не сводя с Лерки, притихшей в другом углу комнаты, мрачного взгляда. «Куда уж мы без неё, — вздыхал тихонько и крепче обнимал Кольку. — Без неё не справимся».

Без неё Колька бы загнулся на второй день свободной жизни. А с ней — дотянул до второго месяца.

Квартиру эту во всём районе знали, раз в неделю как минимум — вызов. Скоро уже и посылать один и тот же наряд начали. Доблестные хранители порядка скрутили тех, кто встать уже не смог, остальные сами поплелись в «бобик». И все на том оперативные мероприятия. Да и смысл шмонать-то — стены голые, что можно и до них вынесли, а новое здесь не приживалось.

Соседи покивали одобрительно, пожужжали у обшарпанной двери, пока её опечатывали, и разбрелись по домам. До следующей встречи.

Парень, лежавший у подъезда в лужице свежей крови, выглядел, конечно, паршиво, но никому бы и в голову не пришло, что он не с гопниками закусился, не под колёса машины по пьяни рухнул, если бы одна из принятых девиц не завизжала вдруг, заметив его, не рванулась к тротуару.

— Колька, — она обняла парня отчаянно, не оторвёшь. Старший лейтенант Ужов, мысленно уже добравшийся домой и лапающий тёплую жену под ледяную водочку, в сердцах пнул её в бок слишком сильно. И приложил пальцы к шее парня. Девица, жалобно подвывая, шмыгнула носом и затаилась в надежде.

— Мёртвый он,— отрезал Ужов. — Да мать твою, ну вставай, дура, а то к бомжам на всю ночь засуну, усекла?

— Колька, — ещё громче завопила она, и Ужов досадливо сплюнул — под ноги и — нечаянно на парнишку. Из окон уже выглядывали бдительные жители грёбаного тридцать первого дома по улице Дыбенко.

Ужов беззвучно ругнулся, рывком вынул из кармана блокнот и ручку. Вот суки, и чего им неймётся, шли бы «хуанов-марий» да «Поле чудес» смотреть, строй тут из себя знатоков теперь. А на убой вообще другая группа выезжает, так поди бабкам объясни, и так с кляузами на бездействие властей доконали, у начальства скоро мыло кончится Ужова с коллегами во все отверстия воспитывать.

— Гоха, — в «бобике» медленно, со скрипом, опустилось стекло. Вылетел дымящийся бычок, следом показалась красная лоснящаяся физиономия Попова. — Брось ты нахер эту шмару, всё равно завтра отпускать, оно нам надо?

Ужов задумчиво посмотрел на девицу, распластанную по трупу, так некстати в конце месяца свалившемуся им на головы, на приличную более-менее статистику преступлений по району. Обдолбыши поганые, вся работа псу под хвост. В распахнутом балконном окне на шестом этаже трепыхалась занавеска, взмывая грязно-белым крылом, билась по красному в лучах солнца боку дома.

— Ладно, — он махнул рукой и присел на корточки, подался к всхлипывающей девице, внушительно и чётко проговорил: — Значит так, пикнешь кому лишнего, тоже поскользнёшься, на лестнице, например, копчик сломаешь, ногу, челюсть, — он сжал её подбородок, оттягивая нижнюю губу. — Хорошие зубы, выбивать жалко. А если упадёшь на лестнице — все выпадут. До одного. Водичкой питаться будешь, сколько тебе там осталось-то?

— Я поняла, — она дёрнула головой, проглотила нервный всхлип, моргнула.

— Что с пацаном приключилось?

— Упал.

— Откуда упал?

— С крыши, — она поперхнулась, съёжилась, ожидая его одобрения. Ужов благосклонно кивнул. — Мы там вдвоём были. Он и я.

— Вот и умница. А нас ты на улице увидела, да, помочь попросила? Мы же позже гораздо приехали и вообще по другому вызову... Правильно?

— Да, — она бы что угодно сейчас подтвердила, хоть и добровольное согласие на отсос всей опергруппе. Не выгляди она так стрёмно — можно было бы и организовать, кстати, а так… Пальцы её касались ласково, утешающе выбитых костей на запястье парнишки, стёсанных костяшек, сорванных «в мясо» ногтей. Надо же, упёртый малый видать был, до последнего цеплялся.

— Попов, — Ужов поднялся, вытирая пальцы о носовой платок. — Звони в дежурку, пусть труповозку парашютисту* вышлют.

***

— Как это случилось? — Лерка встряхнула Асю так, что у той зубы клацнули. Пусть, любой звук хорош, кроме этой звенящий пустоты в голове после её слов: «Колька погиб». — Ну что ты молчишь? Ну!

Ася смотрела в стену над её плечом, машинально поправляя сползающий плед. Волосы, тусклые, грязными мокрыми сосульками облепили лицо. Колька говорил, ей около восемнадцати. Колька заверял — вдвоём завязать проще, им-то с Марком не понять. Ася — его спасение, единственный вариант соскочить.

Спрыгнуть.

— Упал, — безучастно шепнула Ася. Лерка разжала пальцы, оставляя на её плечах новые ссадины. — Сам упал. Несчастный случай.

— Зачем он туда полез, — Лерка сдавила голову ладонями, ломая стучащее в голове: «Тебя огорчать не хотел. Ты же его искала, да? Хорошо искала? Всё для него сделала? Искала ведь, везде, на все хаты сходила?»

Брешешь, Лерка, брешешь.

— Лер, — Ася поёрзала на стуле. — Он у меня денег занял, верни, а? — она ухватилась за неё, заискивающе глядя в лицо. — Ну дай немножко денег, пожалуйста, — рукава задрались, и вены, багровые до синевы, натянулись под взглядом Лерки: «Дай-дай-дай, раз Коле зажала, нам — дай!»

Лерка влепила ей пощечину, обхватила за шею и уткнулась лицом в старый, потрёпанный Колькин свитер. Хотела надышаться впрок — а воздух стыл в груди и резал.

***

Она возвращалась из морга домой ближе к ночи. Пешком тащилась через Пулковский парк до общаги. В подворотне разухабисто гуляли бомжи. Дали ей газетку на радостях, чтоб голову прикрыла.

Аномалия — дождь в декабре. Даже для Питера.

В комнате Аси уже не было. Не было часов, старой антенны от телевизора. Телевизор давным-давно вынес Колька. Лерка машинально сложила плед, которым накрыла Асю перед уходом, и присела на диван. Колени мелко дрожали, когда она стряхивала с гудящих ступней кроссовки. На коврик плеснула вода.

— В Петербурге сегодня дожди, — устало, треснувшим голосом пропела Лерка. Колька все песни Пугачёвой наизусть знал, пел так похоже, что разбирал то смех, то отвращение — не все же выходные напролёт вытьё это слушать. — Ты звонков моих больше не жди. Как там дальше, Колька?

К телефону в коридоре, на удивление, очередь не тянулась. Она не сразу набрала номер — распухшие красные пальцы никак не попадали в нужные цифры на диске.

— Алло?

— Марк, — она держалась за стену, потом — за схваченное спазмом горло. — Марк. Мне его не отдают. Приезжай. Приезжай, пожалуйста.

-2-

Когда Колька их познакомил, Марк заканчивал второй курс журфака и только и умел, что долго и качественно пересказывать гениальные идеи писателей словами не таких гениальных, но тоже не пальцем деланных преподов. Колька же смотрел на него сияющими глазами, гордо шепча Лерке на ухо: «Ты бы видела его стихи!»

Марк ворчливо попрекал за целый ящик пива, больше ведь явно парочки банок, на которые условились, сам почти не пил, но всё прикладывался к чашке Кольки, проверял, чтобы тот не добавил водки.

Водку забрала Лерка. Хлебала под конец прямо из бутылки, запивая «Спрайтом», потом — обычной водой. Когда Марк по просьбе Кольки начал варить ей кофе — убежала в туалет.

Блевала, обхватив унитаз руками, а Колька сидел рядом — благо тощий, уместится где угодно: хоть на лавочке в парке, хоть в старой телефонной будке и где он там ещё ночевал раньше, гладил её по голове, заботливо придерживал скрученные в узел волосы.

Марк сторонился, хотя и смотрел на неё жалостливо, как на кошку с улицы, не такую холёную сибирскую, как его Марфин, а обычную — облезлую дыбенковскую Мурку.

Колька шикнул — слишком уж Марк укоризненно вздыхал. И тот подал Лерке дорогое и мягкое полотенце, пахнущее травами. По светлой ткани расползлись отпечатки стрелок и помады. Она порывалась застирать немедленно, слабо стоя на ногах. Марк только отмахнулся.

Позже она поняла, что это не акт немыслимого гостеприимства и гостей он не любил вовсе, замкнутый, не от мира сего мажористый юнец со стишками. Оставить побольше следов женщины в доме, где трахаешься с парнем — вот чего он хотел.

Лерка предпочла к Марку больше не ходить. Неуютно в огромной квартире, где все стены увешаны книжными полками и дипломами. Отец у него профессор, мать театральный режиссёр — всё время по гастролям да командировкам, а их сын — с Колькой. Урывками счастливые и влюблённые. Смотреть тошно.

Колька не прекращал её зазывать. Она сдалась однажды, в толпе спутав какого-то мужика с Кириллом, приехала в гости, села на кухне. Колька дремал на диванчике в гостиной.

Марк варил овощной суп. Помешивал бульон деревянной ложкой, мыл тарелки, как только бросал с них что-то в кастрюлю. Чистюля.

Лерка вспомнила, как они с Кириллом постоянно спорили, чья очередь убираться или готовить, а потом забивали, трахались на липком полу и руками ели холодную гречку прямо из кастрюли, швыряя друг в друга хлебные крошки со стола. У них под потолком вечно собирались мухи — потому что говно было, а не жизнь. А потом Кирилл исчез.

Марк только поджал губы, когда она закурила, и сказал, что у них — не принято.

***

— Иди на балкон.

Она пошла. Питер — на ладони. Ей — скоро двадцать пять, она весит побольше, конечно, раза в два, но ела позавчера, и её выворачивает от запахов специй с кухни и от заботливости Марка. Она встала на камень плинтуса, открыла окно. Пришлось бить по раме снизу, чтобы вытолкать её. Сил едва хватило.

— Зря ты это, — Колька улыбнулся, щурясь ото сна, и довольно потянулся на порожке балкона. — Не поможет ведь. Дай затянуться?

— Я как раз окурок выкидывала, — соврала она, потому что стыдно стало, что слабину дала, а его, значит, учит, как надо яйца в кулак собрать и бросить колоться.

— У Марка завтра родители возвращаются. Я у тебя перекантуюсь?

С этого момента они и съехались. И Марк, хочешь не хочешь, маячил рядом всё чаще и не так сильно бесил со временем. Дружить они не начали, но Марк научился мастерски затыкать всех её соседей. Матерился под дверью в душевую, отборно, профессорский сынок.

А Колька без своей мешковатой одежды, совсем худой — лопатки выпирают, рёбра торчат, стучал зубами, кое-как вцепляясь пальцами в майку Лерки.

Выдохнул ей в шею рвано и весело:

— Фу, как некультурно. Понахватался, да, падла кулацкая?

Лерка фыркнула, включая воду. Горячую так и не дали, из дыр в шланге хлестала ледяная, воняющая хлоркой и тиной, и она промокла и замёрзла чуть ли не больше Кольки, отмывая спёкшуюся кровь и грязь с его посеревшей кожи.

В комнате, когда Колька заснул, а она наконец смогла переодеться в сухое, Марк принёс ей горячего чая и взял за руку. Она не стала вырываться и впервые за долгое время ощутила спокойствие и радость. Колька вернулся домой.

-3-

Его хоронили зимой. Марк сорвался из Польши на следующий день после звонка Лерки. Он, уже почти дипломированный специалист по плетению словес — молчал, и рваная тишина пульсировала между ним и Леркой.

Она не возражала, чтобы он сам занялся похоронами. У неё ни сил, ни опыта — до этого хоронила только бабушку и то в четырнадцать, толком и не поняв ничего. Переживала тогда больше, как с папашей ужиться, он ведь с тех пор, как жена его бросила, и дочери сторониться начал, охотно сбагрил заботы на бывшую тёщу.

Рассматривая немногие фотографии, сохранившиеся в альбоме после разрыва родителей, Лерка понимала, что уродилась и правда чуть ли не одним лицом с беглой мамой. Позже пирсинг и татуировки добавили различий, но папа этого уже не видел. Да и видел бы — вряд ли любовью воспылал. Чужие. И мир — чужой, сука, злобный.

Она не спрашивала, почему Марк вместо своих хором в центре ютился у неё в общаге, спал на полу, уткнувшись в стену, которую недавно закончил красить Колька. Она просыпалась и долго смотрела на спину Марка или в его красивое, как-то резко постаревшее лицо. Лунный свет пробивался сквозь дешёвые шторы на окнах. У него в волосах проступили первые серебристые пряди седины.

Кольку кремировали. И дешевле, и нет большого кома сырой земли посреди белого и чистого кладбищенского снега, как раны, как гноя, как... Могилы с крестом и его фотографией.

Марк по-прежнему с ней не разговаривал, да и Лерка тоже не торопилась нарушать зыбкое состояние покоя, так чувствуется мир, когда тонешь. Она принесла ему на рассвете чай в треснувшей чашке.

— Примета плохая, — сказал Марк.

Как будто бывает хуже.

Подошли к гробу почти синхронно. Прощались вдвоём. Колька на себя не похож — молодой, свежий и мёртвый. И глаза не светятся.

Лерка ткнулась Марку в плечо, и он обнял. Она льнула к нему по-бабски, сильно, бешено. Чтоб совсем в его тело вплавиться — раздобрел, видимо, от жизни хорошей — чтоб не одной остаться, не снова одной. Она смотрела в его обветренное лицо, шарила руками по дорогому чёрному пальто. Он прижался к её макушке щекой, дыша морозным жгучим паром, и на бритом виске у неё — стыли льдинки.

Дома, в тесной комнатушке в общаге, с тараканами и чёрной плесенью по стенам, Марк, поэт и тонкая натура, лёг к ней на диван. Поместились еле-еле. В сумраке глаза у него сверкали сухо и болезненно. Лерка тронула его лоб. Крепче сжала ноги, унимая острую, тягучую, мучительно-сладкую истому.

Он перехватил её руку, приложил к своей щеке. Горячий.

— Давай поженимся, — предложил совсем тихо.

А она замерла, зашлась от беззвучного смеха. Хотела выговорить: «Принц прям, ты, Маркуша, жаль не король. За ручку подержались и — жениться», выговорить: «Так ты ж пидор, Марк», а смогла только: «Давай!»

Родители его, как и ожидалось, пришли в ужас от внешнего вида невесты. Марк тоже больше морщился, глядя на неё, но оба поняли, что не смогут друг без друга никак, уже через неделю совместного быта. Без Кольки не смогут. В одиночку, по ночам не спать, водкой глушиться. Не смогут. Не заслужил их Колька такого.

Расписались быстро и тихо — с похорон меньше года прошло. Свадьба тоже траурная какая-то вышла. Вместо райских островов и ебли до рассвета — поехали заказывать памятник.

У родителей Марка появилась горе-невестка, которую людям-то приличным только со спины на фотках и показывать.

Но даже со спины на фотках Лерка оставалась бабой.

И они смирились.

-4-

Марк завёл любовницу. Лаборантку со своей кафедры.

Он все больше становился похож на отца — волосы зачёсывал, носил очки и костюмы. Мальчик из Гарварда. Свекровь поджимала идеально-выкрашенные губы, брезгливо, совсем как её сынок, если при нём закурить, и говорила ей: «Милочка, в доме должен быть хозяин и ребёнок». Лерка говорила ей, чтоб она шла нахуй. Марк возмущался сквозь улыбку.

Они оба считали, что пора переехать от родителей и купить что-то своё. Несколько раз вместе смотрели квартиры, предложенные риэлтором. Обсудили, где будет её спальня, а где — его в наиболее понравившемся из вариантов общего дома.

А потом он завёл эту сучку, и Лерку понесло:

— Не такой уж ты и гомик, да? — ей не за себя обидно стало, у них-то брак фиктивный, даже в трусы ни разу не заглянули. — Или это она — тебя?

Марк пихнул её в грудь, в стену. Протёр очки, скользя по её лицу виноватым взглядом. Она обозвала ещё раз, предателем.

Он собирал вещи, срывая с вешалок, с полок сметая в сумку. Лерке оказалось мало. Она схватила его за руку, пнула ногой в колено, зная, что бесит, а в голове так и стучало — закрой глаза, представь, что Кирилл. Что снова Кирилл.

Представляла первые минуты три. Трахались впервые за два года совместной жизни, царапала его за шею и щёки, тряслась вся, тёрлась о его крепкий, вполне себе стоящий на баб — не неё — член. И целовала-целовала-целовала. Он, кажется, и отвечать не успевал.

На Марке осталась большая половина одежды, а на ней — только полоски разорванных, полустянутых шмоток. Чувствовала себя растлительницей малолетних, ей-богу. Уронил её на кровать, заломил руку за спину, придавив сверху, кусая в плечо, до боли смыкая зубы. Яростно, с хриплыми свистящими стонами толкался в неё, мокрую, быстро, до боли, кончить-закурить-бросить.

Кончил. Не курил. Лежал рядом, стараясь отдышаться поскорее. Дрожал. Лерка медленно перевернулась на спину, нащупала его руку.

Он погладил по выступающей бедренной косточке, по набитой там татуировке, по спиралям тёмным легко и робко. Лерка села, натягивая на грудь покрывало с постели. Марк придвинулся поближе, обнял, спросил, скользнув холодным кончиком носа от её уха к горлу:

— А что это значит?

Колька тоже спрашивал.

— Потом расскажу, — она поёжилась, посмотрела ему в глаза. — Если захочешь.

***

Она хмуро кивнула, выходя из центра, где знакомый гинеколог папашки Марка во всех деталях рассмотрел её между ног.

— Родители от счастья лопнут, — растерянно пробормотал Марк и, не глядя почти, выхватил у неё сигарету, вторую — тоже, потянулся отобрать пачку разом. Лерка рыкнула, что не собирается из-за какой-то закорючки в матке бросать курить, и что вся его учёная семейка надоела до смерти. Она замолкла, так и не донеся до него важной мысли, на каком органе вертела его мамашу, от боли в грудине. Схватилась за ворот пальто, панически вдохнула.

Марк зло ухмыльнулся, мол, предупреждал же, чтоб не орала так громко. Лерка сплюнула: «Мудак».

Кровью.

***

Она провела по грудям руками, приподняла их, не слишком большие, но упругие, тронула соски, сжала пальцами, любовно наблюдая, как меняется форма, как мурашки бегут по светлой ложбинке. Задержала дыхание, а потом выдохнула изо всех сил на зеркало. Под рёбрами протяжно заскрипело, как будто железо скомкали. Провела языком по зубам, не ощутила привкуса крови. На снимках МРТ у неё чёрное пятно где-то пониже лопатки. И скоро станет на одну грудь меньше. Прости, подружка.

Врачи отводят глаза на первом осмотре. Марк бледнеет.

Она не верила, что это правда рак. Ей меньше тридцати, она всю зиму в короткой кожаной куртке отходила — не чихнула ни разу.

— Что-то я не в том настроении, — Марк насмешливо поиграл бровями, становясь позади неё. Уставший после работы, пахнет дождём и кожей из салона своей новой машины. Вкусно. — Но если очень надо...

Она оттолкнула его руки от своей груди и заметила, что он косится ещё и на живот. Плоский совсем.

— Даже не думай, — предупредила она. Вроде поддерживая его шутку. Оба понимали, о чём речь идёт.

Она сделала аборт. Быстро и не больно.

Они сделали четыре курса химиотерапии. Всё тело у Лерки разламывалось и зудело, как будто кипятком залили.

Марк ходил мрачнее тучи, приносил ей воды посреди ночи и варил овощные супчики перед тем как уйти на работу. И, как пить дать, проводил параллели с ломками Кольки. Чтоб Колька не сдох от ломки, достаточно было вколоть какую-нибудь дрянь в вену.

Ей капают в кровь чистый яд раз в три недели. И она ходит по стеночке. Ходит не дальше туалета, а иногда — не успевает дойти или решает, что уже не имеет значения, где пытаться поссать без дикой боли в почках — в коридоре так в коридоре. Марк обтирает её влажными полотенцами, набирает ванну с пеной. Утопи уже! Утопи!

Каждый день Марк навещает её в больнице. А когда она дома, читает вслух книги и однажды срывается, опускается на колени перед кроватью, целует ей запястье, пальцы и умоляет не умирать.

Она не бросает его, потому что именно тогда он окончательно расстаётся со своей лаборанткой.

Их предупреждают, что это ремиссия и она может закончиться в любой момент, крайний срок — пять лет, порог выживаемости. Заканчивается через шестнадцать.

Лерка — везучая.

-5-

Соня улыбается лукаво и радостно, ставит ветку орхидеи в вазу, кладёт фрукты, никаких апельсинчиков-витаминчиков — Валерия Сергеевна их не жалует, на стол:

— А вас муж сегодня навестит?

Лерка подкрашивает губы, стаскивая надоевший халат. В джинсах и майке она смотрится, по мнению Марка, жутко вульгарно, и он просит надевать хотя бы парик, чтобы избежать вредного ультрафиолетового излучения и, главное, осуждающих взглядов прохожих. У Марка сегодня самолёт прилетает в четырнадцать сорок, а это значит, что не позднее четырёх он, говнюк пунктуальный, заявится в больницу.

Соня на него давно заглядывается, и Лерка не возражает. Хорошая девочка. Она уверена, что если бы у них с Марком родилась тогда дочь, то выросла бы она только такой — под аккуратным каре, когда Соня наклоняется завязать шнурки кроссовок на чужих ногах — волосы короткие. Когда-то выбривала затылок. Наверняка под накрахмаленной униформой татуировки. И не парочка.

Детей у Лерки нет. И не будет. А вот с Марком ничего ещё не ясно. Ему летом исполняется всего-то пятьдесят. Вся жизнь впереди.

Всё ещё умудряется её бесить, даже сонную, зарёванную, обдумывающую эвтаназию. Коляску и то катит так, чтоб все камни собрать, а когда она возмущается, жалуется на больную спину, на возраст, образ жизни у него, видите ли, сидячий. В кресле главного редактора жопой — душой, мальчишеской, на баррикадах старого мира.

Самая настоящая, внезапная как удар и выстраданная как война, её любовь.

На улице поют птицы, и Соня привычно замедляет шаг у клумб. Лерка дотягивается кончиками пальцев до роз. Бутоны ещё сомкнуты, дремлют, но запах — дурманящий, медовый — вьётся вокруг. Соня ненавязчиво подталкивает коляску ближе к цветам, старается не напоминать лишний раз о немощи пациентки, и так еле убедила Валерию Сергеевну хотя бы на прогулку выбираться в кресле. Лерка не согласилась бы ни за что, если бы не начала падать. Соня всё-таки не конь боевой её таскать на себе.

Роза клонится светло-зелёным нежным стеблем, любопытная, колет мягко тонкими до поры до времени шипами.

У Кольки на могиле в Питере растут почти такие же. Значит, и у неё на могиле — тоже. Лерка расправляет плед на своих коленях и кивком просит Соню продолжать их традиционное утреннее шествие. От крыльца до ворот. Потом Лерка начинает задыхаться, рефлекторно, как заключённые в фильмах, те, с браслетами на щиколотке — выйдешь за границы дома — разряд током. Ни к чему из тюрьмы на свободу заступать. Лерке за ворота — ни к чему.

— Валерия Сергеевна, а вы что на обед хотите? — шаг у Сони пружинящий, лёгкий, она разворачивает кресло одним резким рывком. — А хотите... — заговорщица. — Чуть-чуть вина?

— Что, нашла клиента, который платит больше? — Лерка смеётся, но в груди всё плотнее сворачивается тугой узел. Она театрально закашливается. — Потерпи, недолго осталось.

— Да ну вас, — Соня обиженно сопит, и до самого фойе они молчат, изредка перебрасываясь смешками.

Соня оставляет её у кулера, фикуса и другой пациентки центра в таком же кресле. Она приветливо улыбается, и Лерка отвечает, сёстры-двойняшки не самой приятной наружности. Мама Онкология. Прохладный ветерок пропитан запахом близкого совсем Мёртвого моря и немного — горячей марли.

Сон Валерии Сергеевны зыбкий и светлый, как первый снег в Питере.

-6-

...Она лежит, вытянувшись под простынёй.

Кирилл прихватывает нижний край простыни зубами и тянет вверх. Лерка сдавленно хихикает. Они выпили, и проблемы с его кредиторами в кои-то веки отошли на второй план. На первом — только они. И маркер в руках Кирилла.

— Клеймишь меня, что ли? — флиртует она. И дыхание на миг сбивается — Кирилл кусает ей под коленом и разжимает челюсти.

Влажный уголок простыни падает ей на живот. Кирилл давит маркером чуть ниже её пупка, намечая линию.

— Я тебя уже поклеймил, кукла, — он улыбается пьяно, и у неё щемит сердце. Вот такой, без морщин, без усталого потухшего взгляда, он как будто сбрасывает лет десять и превращается в хамоватого пацана. — Это подарок тебе.

Его рука двигается легко и уверенно. Лерка вздрагивает, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Он смотрит ей в лицо, смотрит на темнеющую между её ног влажную ткань и хмыкает, не прекращая вести линию.

— Только не свастику, — она забрасывает руки за голову, и он предупреждающе шикает, придерживая её поперёк живота. — Больно будет?

— Приятно сделаю, — он тянется к её губам, целует легко, ловит ртом игривую улыбку. — Если рыпаться не будешь.

...Он подносит маленькое круглое зеркало. Лерка тянет пальцы, чтоб потрогать ещё горящую кожу. Кирилл качает головой — нельзя. У него снова сведены брови, и он смотрит так, словно хочет запомнить каждую чёрточку, забить не её — своими рисунками, себя — ею. И Лерке снова страшно.

— Это скрипичный ключ не дорисован? — она деланно хмурится. — Или по мне НЛО проехался?

— Это паук, — Кирилл откладывает машинку в сторону и по воздуху повторяет очертания витков на её бедре. Один. Второй. Третий. Красная точка в центре. — Чёрная вдова.

Лерка хмыкает и, подтянув колени к груди, садится на кушетке, легко стучит его по лбу:

— Это не паук, Кира. Это — кружочки.

Он смеётся.

Ей девятнадцать. Восемь часов назад она впервые в жизни занялась сексом. Тремя минутами раньше — окончательно и бесповоротно, навсегда, до самой смерти полюбила этого старого, одного из бывших мамкиных хахалей — кошмар-позор-шлюшка! — угрюмого мужика.

И ещё. Вот теперь-то она верит, что в её жизни все наконец-то наладилось. Навсегда.

Больше не будет больно и плохо,  
Сегодня не кончится никогда.*


End file.
